


XFWritingChallenge: Cold

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vignette, XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on tumblr for the XFWritingChallenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XFWritingChallenge: Cold

The streetlights tick by outside the window, silent mile markers as they head towards his apartment.

The heat has been blistering all day and into the night- the dead of summer in DC is no place for suits and ties and more than ten minutes outside.

Mulder’s only solution for the humidity is to have the air conditioning on full blast. The fan is pumping out recirculated air so loudly that Scully can’t hear herself think.

And she is freezing.

She moves the air vents away from her as much as possible, and wishes she hadn’t thrown her suit jacket in the trunk earlier. She sits on her hands like a child, hoping to get the blood flowing.

“How is this comfortable?”

“Hmm?” Mulder glances her way and she can still see the strands of wet hair against his forehead. His sleeves are rolled up past his elbow.

“Is it necessary to have to have this up so high?” She clicks the dial down to a more respectable level. “The human body isn’t meant to be subjected to extreme temperature changes like this.”

He feigns disbelief, but he knew this was coming. Anything less than 70 degrees is officially frigid in the world of Scully. He’s started putting extra blankets on the bed and is expecting his water bill to go up next month due to her penchant for 20 minute scalding hot showers. He smuggled a technically illegal space heater into the office last week and he thought she might take him right then and there in thanks.

He wouldn’t have objected.

“You know, Scully, I think you might actually be cold blooded.”

No response. Scully can see condensation forming from the hot air outside hitting the cold glass of the window.

“Local lizard woman requires life-sized sunning rock to survive.” He’s grinning now.

Scully wants to be exasperated, but her resolve is fading quickly. “No desk, but you’re willing to put a giant rock in the office?”

Mulder slides a hand across the gear shift and onto her leg. It’s the only warmth she’s felt in the last hour, and she imagines it seeping into her bloodstream.

She draws a small heart on the window with her finger.

They drive on.


End file.
